The present invention relates to a multipurpose tool for cleaning machines.
The tool is particularly suitable for carpet sweepers with one or two motors.
Tools suitable only for removing dust are known which are constituted by a box-like body that can move on wheels and in which the front advancement part lies transversely to the main direction of motion so as to form a housing that rotatably accommodates a bristled brushing roller that is moved at high speed (on the order of 2,000 to 5,000 rpm), by virtue of transmission means, by an electric motor accommodated within the box-like body.
Such body is articulated to a coupling element that is suitable to provide the detachable connection to the cleaning machine by means of a duct for aspirating the dirt removed by the roller.
Such tools are suitable only for use on carpets or fitted carpeting, since otherwise the high rotation rate of the brush, required to remove the dirt from the pile, on hard floors would spread the dirt more, producing the opposite of the intended effect.